Want her, Love her, Need her!
by SeductiveSerpent
Summary: Taken from my Fimfiction account. When Twilight is about to use her "Want it, Need it" spell near the CMC, her friend's tackle her before she cast's her spell, causing her to hit the entire group with the spell. As a result, they all end up falling for the first pony they see, and now it's up to Spike & the CMC to stop the main six from chasing each other all over Ponyville!


Twilight Sparkle was on the brink of insanity right know.

The reason? She had forgot to deliver her letter to Princess Celestia about friendship this week, something that was mandatory to her study's! She had gone to each of her friend's to see if there was any type of friendship problem she could solve, with no result's. The pressure had gotten her to the point where she decided to make a problem that she would solve herself!

The plan was simple: She'd tricked the Cutie Mark Crusaders (or CMC for short) into fighting over her old Smartypants doll, and then she'd step in and teach them a lesson about sharing, so she would be able to write to Princess Celestia.

...the only problem was...none of them seemed to want it.

"You can have it!", Apple Bloom said while pushing Sweetie Bell towards the Smartypants doll, "No, it's all yours!", Sweetie Bell quickly said before shoving it towards Scootaloo, "Oh no! I couldn't take it knowing you couldn't play with it!", the orange filly shouted before pushing back into the unicorn's arm's, "My sister tells me to always share, so here!", Sweetie Bell immediately pushed the doll back into Apple Bloom's hand's, before they knew it, the CMC were fighting over who got the doll, though not in the way Twilight had hoped they would...

Twilight's mane was messed up as she slowly grew mad. Not mad as in angry, mad as in _**insane**_, she couldn't get a friendship lesson out of these three if wouldn't take the bait! _'This is bad! They don't want the doll! Think, Twilight, think! Well, if there's one thing they taught me in Desperate Spells 101, it's that when all seems lost, mind-control is the only answer!'_, she thought to herself.

"Oh, you are going to _like _Smarty Pants, And you're gonna like her more than _**anything**_!", she shouted at the CMC with an insane look on her face, the CMC continued to fight over who got the doll first, unaware that Twilight's horn was glowing...

Not to far from the 4 girl's, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, & Pinkie Pie were searching for their unicorn friend. It had been almost half an hour since Twilight ran off intent on finding a friendship problem herself. At first her friend's thought she was overreacting and had nothing to worry about. But as time went on, the way she had been acting began to unnerve them. Then Spike came to them, revealing that Twilight had gone off the deep end, saying something about making a friendship problem if she couldn't find one, they decided to go after her before she did something she'd regret.

"Now Y'al sure she's here, right?", Applejack asked as she they all searched through the park.

"Well yeah! Spike said she ran towards the park with some old doll!", Pinkie Pie said as she skipped alongside her friend's, Fluttershy simply remained silent.

"Honestly, I still can't believe Twilight would overreact over a simple friendship report. Who knew she could be such a Drama Queen...?", Rarity blinked when she noticed Applejack and Rainbow Dash staring at her, "Ain't you the one who was freakin' out over a missing ribbon this morning?", Applejack pointed out with a smirk while Rainbow Dash snickered, "Maybe your rubbing off on her!"

"E-heh-heh-heh...", Rarity blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey, there she is!", Pinkie Pie shouted, the group looked and spotted Twilight standing in front of the still-fighting CMC, readying some sort of spell...

"Oh no! Twilight stop!", Fluttershy yelled as she spread her wing's and darted towards her with the rest of the group following, "Twilight stop!", Rainbow Dash yelled, but she was already about to cast the spell...

"Oh, no ya don't!", Applejack shouted as she pulled out her lasso and tossed it at Twilight with the intent of yanking her away from her little sister and her friend's. However at the same time Fluttershy was flying towards her friend, as the lasso wrapped around Twilight and pulled her towards the group, accidentally making her crash into Fluttershy and send them spiraling towards the rest of the group just as Twilight cast the spell, Twilight and Fluttershy crashed into Applejack who fell on Pinkie Pie, who slammed into Rainbow Dash, who crashed into Rarity!

At that point Twilight's spell exploded from her horn, however due to her misfire, instead of Twilight sending a straight line of magical energy, her magic formed a purple heart-shaped sphere that expanded over all six of them, enveloping everyone in a bright purple light and knocking them out. But for a brief second, a purple aura surrounded each of their body's before vanishing completely.

The dust settled, revealing the entire main 6 piled on top of each other, Rarity shook her head, dazed from the impact, "Ugh! Pinkie Pie! Will you get off of...", She paused as her eyes landed on the pink pony. She seemed so captivating and... alluring. She didn't know why, but Rarity slowly started to black out from the impact of the spell, the last thing going through her mind being how pretty Pinkie Pie was...

Pinkie Pie slowly off Rarity as she shook her head, "Oooh man, what in the name of pink hit me...?", she muttered as she opened her eye's, the first thing she saw was Twilight still knocked out, her mind suddenly went blank, she could only stare at her friend as small heart's appeared in her eye's, "So...pretty..."

Fluttershy was next to get up, slowly rubbing her eye's as she looked around, the first pony she set her sight's on was the unconscious Rainbow Dash, it was at that moment she blushed, she felt like she was staring at the most beautiful mare in all of Equestria...

"Ow! I think I might've sprained something!", Applejack moaned as she got up, however the moment she spotted Rarity after Pinkie got off her, almost instantly her eye's became heart's just like Pinkie Pie's, "Oh mah star's...", she thought to herself as she slowly approached her friend, "Don't worry sugar-cube, ah'll help ya out...", she said in an almost...seductive manner. With a smug look on her face, she easily picked Rarity up and carried her away bridal-style...

Rainbow Dash was another one of the few that was too dazed to get up, as she tried to look around her eyes landed on Applejack, and her cheeks flushed a deep red. She blinked a few times to clear her head, "Woah...", was all she could mutter as darkness over took her vision and the feeling set in...

Twilight was the last one to pick herself up. As her common sense returned to her, her vision revealed Fluttershy sitting in front of her. Her eyes glittered a light purple as an unknown emotion filled before she could pick herself up, she found herself in the arm's of Pinkie Pie, "P-P-Pinkie! What are you...", she was stopped when Pinkie placed a finger on her lip's, silencing her, "Don't worry, my little Sparkle. You and I are going to Sugar-cube Corner for a special _private _party...", she said the last part with a more seductive tone as she skiped off, leaving Fluttershy with the unconscious Rainbow Dash.

The shy mare looked at her best friend for a moment before smiling picking her up bridal style, "You look so cute when your asleep...", she giggled as she ran her fingers through her colorful hair, "...don't worry...I'll take _good_ care of you...", she said with a seductive giggle as she flew off towards her cottage, leaving the Cutie Mark Crusaders alone in the park with dumbfounded look's on their face's.

Applebloom: "Ummm...what just happened?"


End file.
